This invention relates generally to building structures and is particularly directed to a lightweight, low cost, easily assembled building structure which is sturdy and stable.
Storage/utility buildings and sheds are generally comprised of metal panels mounted on a skeletal metal frame, are typically provided in kit form and may be assembled by even an inexperienced buyer. Such structures are generally portable in nature, although sometimes are permanently mounted upon a foundation or concrete slab. Prefabricated metal units of this type generally do not have a significant load carrying capacity and thus possess relatively short usable lifetimes in hostile environments, ultimately yielding to either excessive wind loading or the weight of accumulated snowfall.
These prior art structures are generally characterized by a symmetrical support frame comprised of a plurality of vertical columns which provide support for various horizontal cross members, or roof purlins. The vertical support columns are oriented to accommodate gravitational loads but do little with respect to wind loading and, in fact, result in maximum building cross sections and greater wind loading. Increasing the strength of this type of structure generally requires additional structural components and improved building design. Both increase the cost of the building structure. Examples of such buildings can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,308,596 to Cooper et al., 3,462,895 to Wormser, 3,974,602 to Pohl et al., 4,011,697 to Fedolfi, 4,078,341 to Peterson et al., and 4,187,651 to Tolsma.
These structures are characterized as including vertical support columns and horizontal cross members. As such, these building structures are capable of withstanding only limited side loading and thus are not particularly stable. The present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a novel building structure possessing characteristics not previously available.